


Living With Draco Malfoy

by Heartithateyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Secret Crush, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Harry finds himself needing to find new accommodations.Ron and Hermione think they know a possible roommate for him.How could this ever end badly?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“No way Hermione. No, just no, how could you even- no-“ He stammers, feeling his face grow flushed. He’d glad he didn’t have a mouth full of butter beer otherwise he would have spit it out on the bar table.

“That’s what she said you would say.” Ron says with a laugh, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

“Well for good reason, I’m not sure what sort of spell you’re under-“ He begins again, hoping to sound more coherent this time.

“It’s actually not a bad idea Harry.” Ron chimes in, clearly taking the side of his wife.

“Oh look, the potion has gotten to you too-“ He says, wondering how his two best friends had gone utterly mad.

“Harry, would you just listen?” Hermione begins, clearly not dissuaded by his uncomfortableness. 

“You have two minutes. Only because you bought me a butterbeer.” He says, taking a large gulp of it to hopefully make this conversation more bearable.

“We thought we’d have to bribe you, that was actually my idea.” Ron says, clearly proud of himself for that contribution.

“Cheers.” He says flatly, raising his mug to the couple.

“Anyway, as I was saying, you need a roommate.” Hermione explains calmly.

“I do not and especially not-“ He babbles before she cuts him off again.

“You really do. The whole reason you’re looking for a new apartment is because your landlord kicked you out for leaving a potion on the stove for over a day-“ Hermione chides him.

“There was an auror’s emergency Hermione.” He reminds her, although he can feel himself blushing in embarrassment at that memory. 

“Exactly. And there is likely to be one again. You need someone there to make sure you don’t blow up your entire apartment block.” She points out with a knowing look.

“I’ll get a cleaning lady then.” He says, even though he knows he probably can’t afford one as often as he would need one.

“Oh, we would never be that mean to a cleaning lady.” Ron says with a laugh.

“I will get this butter beer to go.” He says, wondering if he could just walk out with his drink.

“And honestly Harry, we’re all a bit worried about you, being all alone.” Hermione says gently, giving Ron a look that says they have clearly talked about this before.

“Neville lives alone, go give him a hard time!” He argues.

“Neville also has a girlfriend and hobbies and has basic self care.” Hermione replies.

“I am enjoying this so much more than I thought I would.” Ron says with a broad smile across his face.

“Ron, I swear-“ He starts before Hermione cuts him off again.

“Harry, I’m worried about you, we’re both worried about you. Ever since you and Ginny broke up… It’s like you’re doing the bare minimum. If it wasn’t for work, I don’t even know if you’d leave the house.” Her voice is gentle this time, the concern apparent.

“That’s not true, I’d never miss this inquisition.” He says, angling for joking and missing it by a mile.

“You need this Harry.” Hermione says, seeing through his façade.

“She’s right mate. I still use your Netflix and I saw that your rewatched GLOW three times last week.” Ron says.

“I told you to get your own Netflix, that’s why my queue is so messed up-“ He begins, wondering why he ever gave Ron his password.

“It’s a muggle thing, I’m not going to pay for it when I can just use yours-“ Ron begins the argument they’ve had a million times.

“Ron, not the point. So, we found you a roommate and he has a flat and you can move in Sunday.” Hermione says calmly.

“I’m sorry, are we just breezing past the fact that the roommate is Draco Malfoy? Arch enemy, death eater, made our lives pretty miserable for about seven years?” He says, wondering how they seemed to have breezed past that point.

“Harry, that was a long time ago, he’s changed. You know that, you’ve only hung out with him how many times?” Hermione says, being a little too nonchalant about this for his taste.

“In a group setting! With other people around! Who knows, secretly he could still be some evil, no good-“ He begins to argue, even though his words sound flat even to his own ears.

“Person who volunteered to let you live in his flat rent free?” She offers.

“Rent free? Why would he do that?” He asks, unable to stop his feelings of suspicion. That was a very nice, generous offer and totally out of place for Draco Malfoy.

“Pansy reckons he’s lonely. A bit like you.” She says with a gentle smile.

“I’m not lonely.” He says, although that’s not exactly true.

“Harry, I think you should at least agree to meet with him and see the place.” She says, her tone stating that this is not up for debate.

“Fine, only to get you two to get off my case.” He says, wondering what the two of them could possibly see in Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry agrees to see the apartment, which would be a whole lot nicer without Draco in it.

“Malfoy.” He says as soon as the other man opens the door. 

“Potter.” The other man replies. He can’t help but notice how his cheek bones seemed to have become more chiseled with age and how the gray in his sweater brings out his eyes. 

“Oh for fucks sakes, use your first names like adults. And Hermione says I act like a child at times.” Ron says with an eye roll. 

“Great to see you too, Ronald.” Draco replies with a smirk. 

“Aren’t we the formal one. Going to invite us in?” Ron asks, peering around Draco to look into the flat.

“Please.” He says, stepping back as he gestures into the flat.

“Wow… This is…” He says as he looks around the place.

“Bloody nice.” Ron bursts out, which honestly sums it up nicely. The place is lavish, the walls are a rich mahogany color and a large fireplace carved out of what looks like marble is in the center of the room, with a large fire burning in it. 

“Thank you, its been in my family for years.” Draco says, taking their coats and placing them on an ornate coat stand that he’s pretty sure is worth more than everything he owns combined.

“It looks like a museum, I’m scared to touch anything.” He says, wondering who could possibly need so many ornate rugs.

“With your clumsiness, I would be too.” Draco says with a smirk.

“Do I need to remind you how many times I beat you out at seeker?” He asks, even though it hardly matters after all these years.

“And yet I’ve seen you trip over your own two feet.” Draco says cooly.

“Probably because someone jinxed me.” He argues back, remembering those tumultuous years where it seemed like they couldn’t go an hour without trying to mess with each other.

“Please, I wouldn’t waste magic on that. All you have to do is wait 20 minutes and it’ll happen like clockwork.” Draco says flippantly, taking a sip of wine.

“Oh Malfoy, good to know the years haven’t completely changed you.” He says back dryly, feeling like he’s back at Hogwarts again.

“You neither, I see you still haven’t figured out hair care.” The other man says, as if he was one to talk.

“I washed it this morning, thank you very much.” He says, realizing a second too late that that is hardly something to be proud of.

“Not what I meant, its adorable you think washing counts as hair care.” Draco says with a smirk.

“Just because you use a pound of gel in your hair-“ He begins, wishig he had some old photos of Draco to show the vat of hair product he had on him.

“As fun as this is, Ron and I do have plans for after this, so maybe we should discuss some things that actually matter, rather than just trading quips.” Hermione breaks in, clearly not ready to spend the rest of her night listening to them argue.

“Like…” He begins, not sure how to exactly go about this.

“Like roommate expectations, rules for the flat, things like that.” She says, looking between the two of them. 

“Okay, I’m sure Hermione already told you, the flat is rent free but we’ll split all the other little odds and ends, like groceries, electric, water. As you can see, I like the place neat so please don’t turn it into a pigstye. I would appreciate a notice if you plan to have any friends over or… late night acquantinces. Parties must be agreed upon and no Gryfindor paraphenilia in the common areas. Fair?” He asks, clearly having prepared a list in advance.

“I-I-I I never agreed to living here.” He stammers, wondering if he’s really contemplating to this agreement.

“But you were going to, I mean look at the place. Better than you could expect on an auror’s salary.” Draco says, his tone confident. Yet he could see a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, like he’s half expecting Harry to walk out now.

“Yeah but it comes with you.” He says bluntly.

“We managed not to kill each other at Hogwarts, despite our best attempts. I think we can survive being roommates.” Dracy says, which to be fair is a true statement. Time had smoothed some of Malfoy’s edges and he was more infuriating than hateful these days. There were times he even enjoyed their heated debates, something he would never admit out loud.

And maybe a small part of him was curious why Draco would agree to this. He clearly didn’t need the money, so he had to wonder what was truly motivating this. Maybe, just maybe, Hermione was right and Malfoy was just as lonely as he was.

“Fine. On a trial basis.” He says, reaching out a hand.

“Sure. A trial basis.” Malfoy replies, shaking his hand carefully.

And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving in together, they start to learn new things about one another.

“Potter. Potter! What is this?” Draco yells from the living room. He had mostly settled in after moving last weekend but was currently trying to sort his socks out. He seemed to have about a million of them and yet could not find a single pair for the life of him.

He abandons his missions and walks out into the living room, wondering which of his items has confused Malfoy this time. He finds Malfoy standing in the middle of the room with a slim clicker in his hand, pointing it at the tv Malfoy had reluctantly let him hang about the fire place.

“It’s… Netflix.” He says, trying not to laugh. It was fascinating to him how some of the older families refused any muggle invention, which had lead to Malfoy being baffled by many of the things he had brought with him. They had spent the better part of an afternoon going over ball point pens versus quills.

“Netflix. I’m not familiar with that spell.” Draco says smoothly, starting to push the buttons at random.

“It’s not a spell, it’s a muggle invention.” He says, a smile breaking out on his face.

“Oh.” Draco says, immediately looking uncomfortable. He knows that look, the one Draco gets when he doesn’t want to seem stupid for not knowing something. 

“Do you want me to show you how to use it?” He asks gently. He remembers how he felt when he first entered the magic world, feeling insecure all the time at the things around him, unsure about how everything worked.

“I can figure it out, thank you very much.” Draco says cooly, although he hands him the remote.

“I’m sure you can, that’s why you called me out here. Here, you just need to click this to flip through the shows, it’s separated by categories, you just hit this button if you want to play it, or you can add it to your watchlist.” He explains, showing him the different features.

“Watchlist?” Draco asks, peering intently at the screen.

“Things you want to watch later, keeps them all together.” He says, trying to quickly move past his list. He may or may not have added a few things to it while he was tipsy on butter beer that he would rather not have Draco see.

“Hmm, let’s see whats in the great Potter’s watchlist.” Draco says as he grabs the remote out of his hand. 

“No, that is not necessary-“ He stammers, wondering if total embarrassment is reason enough to move out of the flat.

“What is Miss Congeniality?” Draco asks, over annunciating every word.

“It’s… a rom com about an FBI agent who has to compete in a beauty pageant.” He says quietly, wishing he had thought to remove that one.

“You’re kidding me? This is what you watch? If only Voldemort had known about this, he never would have tried to fight you.” Draco says with a laugh.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious. I bet you secretly love rom com’s.” He says, hoping to distract Malfoy.

“Please, like I would waste my time with that.” He says with a snort.

“Oh? Well you’re about to, I’ll grab some wine and you make yourself comfy on the sofa.” He says, walking over to the bar Malfoy has set up in the corner.

“You have got to be kidding.” Draco says dramatically, sitting down on the sofa all the same.

“What? Do you have other plans? And I hope you know I’m saying that sarcastically because we both know you don’t.” He says, as though he has anywhere else to be either. He hadn’t been on a date with anyone since Ginny and couldn’t remember the last time he was interested in someone.

“I hate you.” Draco says, accepting the wine glass from him.

“Hate you too, I’ll make the popcorn.” He says with a laugh, surprised at how easy living with Draco was turning out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you wearing?” Draco asks, freezing in the kitchen doorway. He hadn’t even bothered taking off his jacket and the high collar of the coat emphasized his cheek bones.

“Is this a trick question? They’re boxers…” He replies, giving a spin to really show off his boxer and apron combo.

“I know that-“ Draco stammers, rolling his eyes as he places his briefcase on the kitchen table.

“Then why did you ask-“ He asks with a cheeky grin.

“Why are you wearing them while you’re cooking whatever is even on the stove.” Draco asks, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, I get really warm when I cook, got into the habit of just wearing boxers, plus of course the apron for safety. And this is our dinner, its jambalaya.” He says, giving it another stir.

“What the fuck is a jambalaya?” Malfoy says, butchering the word horribly.

“It’s a cajun dish, thought we should expand your horizons.” He says, proud that it looks similar to the dish on cooking network. 

“My horizons are fine, thank you. I have eaten-“ Malfoy begins before he cuts him off.

“At some of the finest restaurants in hoity toity land. You need to try something that us peasants prefer.” He says, throwing a dish towel at him.

“Where did you even learn to make this?” Draco asks as he finally hangs up his coat and sniffs the stew cooking on the stove.

“The cooking channel.” He says, gesturing to the tv on in the corner of the kitchen. 

“God help us all. I have the takeaway on speed dial.” Draco says as he peers at the takeout menus on the fridge.

“Hahaha you’re hilarious, dinner is in 10 and you can set the table. And take your briefcase off of it, we’re not animals.” He chides Malfoy, remembering how Draco was the one who said he liked it neat. He quite liked these little moments, where Draco’s hard and shiny shell cracked a bit and he was able to see the man underneath.

“Says the one practically cooking in the nude.” Draco says, whisking his briefcase off the table with a dramatic flourish.

He blushes a bit at that, he can’t help but notice Draco taking another glance at him and his ridiculous ensemble. Maybe living with Draco Malfoy isn’t that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the cooking incident.

Oh it was bad.

So, so bad.

“Ugh Malfoy, I think you might have been right.” He says with a groan, adjusting himself on the plush cushions.

“That jambalaya is not supposed to be anywhere near that spicy? I think any human would have known that!” Malfoy says, laying on the opposite end of the sofa.

“I swear I only added as much chile as she said! The food network lady tried to kill us.” He says, moving again to try to find any position that’s comfortable. His stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels and he swore he was never going to eat again.

“I think you’re trying to kill us. I can’t believe this is how it ends for the chosen one, poisoned by his own cooking.” Draco says with a laugh, before curling over and laying half across his legs.

“In my defense, you ate it too! I can’t believe you didn’t stop after the first bite.” He says, wondering how they even survived eating it.

“You were just making fun of my hoity toity taste buds, I couldn’t be the first one to cave.” Draco argues, his face laying across his knees.

“I regret everything. Maybe we should go to bed, it might be comfier to lie down.” He suggests, wondering if any position could possibly be comfortable.

“Please, with the way you hog a bed it would hardly be comfier.” Malfoy replies, his eyes closed in what may be a feverant prayer for his suffering to end.

“I… I didn’t mean the same bed.” He stammers out as his heart races. He can’t help but wish he hadn’t blurted that out, because the idea of sharing a bed with Draco was more enticing than he really wanted to admit. 

“I- I know that Potter. Your jambalaya has made me so ill I’m hardly able to think straight much less talk straight. Next time, we’re ordering in.” Draco says as he suddenly stands, straightening his shirt.

“Draco-“ He begins, hating the sudden awkwardness in the air.

“I’m off to bed. Or to my grave, we’ll see which in the morning. Good night.” Draco says quickly, before heading off into his bedroom.

He lays back on the sofa and wishes the entire incident had gone differently. He had no idea how he managed to always say the wrong thing sometimes. It was like he was a teen again, unsure how to talk to anyone he fancied and spilling butter beer on his chin.

This roommate situation may be more complicated than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

“Harry, if you’re making tea there better be enough for the both of us!” Malfoy yells before he’s even all the way through the door.

He holds back a laugh as he pours the tea pot out into two cups. For someone who was supposedly raised in high society, he had terrible manners at times and thought nothing of yelling out to him at anytime, anywhere.

“You know I have, I learned my lesson last time. Draco Malfoy should be listed in fantastic beasts and where to find them, a terrible creature who will turn ferocious when he doesn’t get him tea in time.” He says with a smirk, giving a healthy dose of sugar to Draco’s tea.

“You’re hilarious, and it better have-“ Draco begins before he sees him carrying the tea out.

“Enough sugar to rot your teeth out, I know.” He says, extending the cup out to him. It had started to snow outside and he could still see a few snowflakes in Draco’s eyelashes.

“What is that Potter?” Draco says coldly.

“The tea it feels like we’ve been talking about forever.” He replies, trying to show the cup in his hand.

“I mean what is that mug you are trying to hand me?” Draco asks, physically recoiling from the mug.

“Are you serious? It’s a mug Draco!” He says with a laugh. It was his old Gryffindor mug, he hadn’t even noticed when he had grabbed it out of the cabinet.

“A Gryffindor mug, probably get sick just from touching the thing.” Draco says, taking a step back. He could honestly be so dramatic sometimes, it was impossible not to mess with him.

“Oh really? It’d be terrible if you got too close to it then.” He says with a laugh, taking a giant step closer to him and getting the mug next to him.

“Don’t you dare! Harry, Harry stop! You’re going to get tea all over me!” He says with a laugh, jumping back. He misjudges the distance behind him and ends up falling back over the sofa, landing on the cushions with a flop.

He leans over the back of the couch, enjoying the look of annoyance on Draco’s face.

“Gryffindor strikes again!” He says, smiling at the other man as he lowers the cup down to him.

“I hope you know how much I hate you.” Draco says, finally taking the tea begrudgingly.

“No you don’t.” He says, wanting to push the errant hair out of Draco’s face.

“You wish.” Draco says, looking at him with a face he can’t figure out until he stops to take a sip of his tea, “No terrible Potter. Not terrible.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day

“Malfoy. Malfoy. Draco!” He calls out into the bedroom. He had only been in Draco’s bedroom a handful of times, it was larger than his but emptier, which gave it an eerie quality. There wasn’t anything in it that reminded him of Draco, no photos, no slytherin paraphernalia, not even his favorite books. If you didn’t know better, you wouldn’t even think anyone stayed in there.

“What, what is it? What time is it?” Draco blurts out as he sits up in bed. He’s shirtless and his hair is rumpled all over the place. He can’t help how his heart starts to race at the sight of him, so bare and disheveled.

“6 am, you know what that means!” He yells out cheerily. 

“That you are going to be dead by 6:05 am?” Draco mutters as he lays back down in his bed.

“Its Christmas! Here, I made you coffee.” He says, bringing the mug over to the other man. He even got in the Christmas spirit and used his slytherin mug. 

“Wha- why would you think you could wake me up at 6 am?” Draco asks, burrowing further into his sheets.

“What do you mean? The other day I asked how early we could get up and you said 6?” He reminds him, finding Draco oddly endearing when he’s half asleep and grumpy.

“Sarcastically! I didn’t think a grown man would want to wake up early on Christmas!” Draco retorts, grabbing his comforter tighter.

“Oh. Well let’s not argue about that now, since we’re both up and all.” He says with a laugh, crossing the room to place the coffee on his bedside table (which of course is marble and free of any knick knacks).

“Not for long, I place on going back to sleep.” Draco mumbles back into his pillow.

“Come on, there are presents to open!” He says, trying to pull the cover away from the other man.

“Presents?” Draco asks, finally pulling his face out of his pillow to look up at him.

“Yeah, Ron and Hermione won’t be around so they dropped theirs off last night. And I may have picked up a few things for you.” He says with a smile. He didn’t know the protocol for buying gifts for your roommate who you may or may not have feelings for, but he couldn’t help himself.

“You got me presents?” Draco asks, a smile breaking out across his face.

“Sure, got them at the rich prat store.” He says, tussling Draco’s hair so it stands up even more. He’s pretty sure he would die if he knew what he looked like right now.

“You think 6 am is the time for jokes?” Draco asks, reaching for the coffee and taking a long gulp.

“I mean, your hair is hilarious right now. Now come on, drink the coffee up the rest of that and get up!” He says, hoping he doesn’t have to drag the other man out of bed.

“I need to get dressed first.” He mumbles, still clutching his coffee like a life boat.

“No you don’t, it’s Christmas morning.” He says, gesturing to his own pajamas.

“Harry. I’m just wearing briefs right now.” Draco says with a look. He pauses, trying to bring his mind out of the gutter because that image is just delectable.

“Maybe a quick change then.” He finally stutters out, even though he’s thinking the complete opposite.

“You think?” He asks, downing his cup of coffee before standing up. It’s impossible to look away from the other man’s body, he’s sinewy and pale in the dim light of the room. He absolutely cannot let himself look at Draco’s briefs because that would start an entire train of thoughts he didn’t think he could stop.

“Yeah, yeah, yes, we wouldn’t want you to catch a… cold.” He finally rambles out. Thank gosh the room is dim so Draco can’t see his blush. “I’ll go and just, make you another cup of coffee then.”

He races out of the room and tries to collect his thoughts. But the only thing he can focus on is Draco and his stupid, stupid boxer briefs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas night

“Potter. Potter. Harry!” Draco says as he jostles him.

“What?” He asks, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He yawns as he sits up slightly, realizing he was more or less on top of Draco. He blushes slightly and straightens his sweater.

“You fell asleep on me.” Draco says plainly, his face looking soft in the glow of the Christmas lights.

They had both eaten and drunken far too much after a long day of watching cheesy Christmas specials. It had been the perfect holiday and he had to stop himself from smiling constantly. 

“It’s not my fault, I just ate an entire Christmas dinner and enough butter beer for the both of us.” He says with a laugh. Draco had stuck with wine that he was sure was crazy expensive but he had never gotten a taste for the stuff. He could see a slight red wine stain on the edge of Draco’s mouth and had to resist the urge to kiss it.

“You did seem to pick up some eating habits from Ron. But honestly, get up, you’re heavier than you look.” Draco says with a laugh, adjusting slightly so his arm was no longer pinned under him. He pauses for a second, apparently unsure where to put his arm before finally placing it gently on his shoulder. He swears he can feel the warmth from Draco’s hand as it gently curls around his arm.

“Shh, just give me a minute. You’re too comfy.” He says, refusing to give up this embrace that quickly. It just feels so right, laying on top of Draco and feel his arm around him.   
“You’re getting awfully demanding, some would say I’m spoiling you.” Draco says with a laugh.

“Especially after presents this morning. Do you really think I need a silk dressing robe?” He asks, even though it felt so plush he had wanted to put it on instantly.

“Please, you needed one, I’ve seen that ratty thing you call a robe. And the green will bring out your eyes.” Draco says smoothly, his hand beginning to absentmindedly draw patterns on his arm.

“I think you just like that its Slytherin colors. And since when do you think about my eyes.” He asks, trying to hide the smile on his face. He quite liked the idea of Draco thinking about his eyes and picking out a present to match them.

Draco’s hand pauses before he continues, “Your eyes are remarkable Harry. Remember that awful day, when you were disguised and they asked me if I could identify you? I would know those eyes anywhere Harry.”

“Thank you for protecting me.” He says softly. He had thought about that moment often over the years, it was weird hearing them talking about it after all this time.

“Hardly. I did a pretty shit job of that. I did… a lot of terrible things.” Draco says softly. He knew how hard this must be for the other man to say.

“We were both children. I wish I could change things too, but at the time we only did what people said we should… Neither of us had lives that were totally our own.” He says whispers. In a way, they were both just listening to those they thought they could trust, both children of a terrible war that preceded them both. 

“Thank you. Even after all of this, after all this time, I don’t know if I’ll ever truly forgive myself.” Draco confesses. He swears he can feel Draco’s heart race where he rests his head.

“You should. I think you owe it to yourself. You deserve happiness Draco.” He says, lifting his head to look at the other man’s face.

“You really think so?” The other man questions softly. He doesn’t know if he has ever seen Draco look so vulnerable and open, like one wrong word could break him apart.

“I do.” He says, feeling his breath get caught in his lugs. There’s so many other things he wants to say, that he wants him to find happiness, more than anything, hopefully with him. He knows he could make Draco happy, give him everything he deserves. 

But what if he’s wrong? What if Draco just wants to be friends? How cruel it would be to take away that friendship and safety from him.

He’d never forgive himself. 

“It’s getting late. I ought to fall asleep in my bed instead of on top of you.” He says, gently sitting up. He feels like he’s walking on the edge of the line he knows he shouldn’t cross.

“Right. Yes. Sure.” Draco says softly, sitting up as well. “Well, I hope you sleep well. And thank you for this. For all of this.”

“Merry Christmas Draco.” He says softly.

“Merry Christmas Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> There's lots more to come!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
